Ranking Council Election Page/Kyrem13
Kyrem13's Ranking Council Election * My username is Kyrem13 and my profile is here * I can't tell exactly how far back it was that I joined, but my earliest comment on this Wiki, looking at my edits page, dates back to April 22, 2019, so at the very least I've been here for over 4 months. As for the game, about 4 years, basically since 2015. * At the moment of me writing this, I have 611 edits * I believe I'm qualified for being on the Ranking Council mostly because on my vast experience with the game. I've been playing ML since about 2015 and I've been up to date with all the constant shifts and changes in the metagame for a few years now. And sure, not all of my opinions are accepted (Wasper is seriously not all that, fite me), but I've been around the game for so long that I should have the perfect amount of knowledge qualified for a council member. * Additional info? Yes, this is basically just copied and pasted from my Admin voting election. The questions were almost exactly the same, so I just gave almost exactly the same answers. More additional info? Ummmmm, anyone else here like Borderlands, Spyro, or Pokemon? Aka, 3 of my favorite game franchises? * Oh yeh, forgot to mention, my current in-game level is 123. And Idk if it's important, but my current MP is sitting at a clean 134,685 at this current moment in time. * Additional ADDITIONAL info: I'm currently in the works of a Top 20 Earth Monsters list, so keep an eye out for that. Do you vote for Kyrem13 to be a Ranking Council member? Guil: Yes. Also Kyrem, when you were copy+pasting your application you forgot to replace admin with Ranking Council member (I fixed it for you, but I just wanted to lyk), but that's besides the point. I have seen you overhaul some pages many times (usually for stuff like Master of Paths) and they always look really good.Also, Pokemon good (except SwSh bad what the fuck where's my National Dex and ew Gigantamaxing), but Nep Nep good too. Yoshijr: Yes. You're passionate about ranking monsters and making sure that they are put in the right rank. No doubt about it you're a must need for the ranking, especially after seeing the Top 20 Nature list. Pokemon is one of my favorite games to watch people play (I don't have the console to play it on). I'm honestly really excited for SwSh. Guil you should really give it a chance its gonna be an interesting experience. Lastly, being a bit biased, but I will be a little disappointed if Burotgor isn't top 12ish on the list Azure: Honestly, you should definitely be a council member. The Nature List has definitely shown that you have enough big brain time to help out and decide ranks within this wiki. I really hope you get in. Alpha: Definitely yes. Nothing to add to opinions stated above Bonychihuahua: These guys deserve council and if it’s only the ‘big guys’ voting they’re not gonna get it ExtraCjeezy: Vodyanoy is red, Lord Moltus is blue, I might be a little red/blue colourblind, but it’s clear that the ranking Council is for you. Fallblade: oh yeah yeah Category:Past Elections